


Dance Across The Sky

by Yosu



Series: Writtings that are good [6]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My name is Yosu and I WILL fill the SOda tag, Pre-Canon, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: It's hard for Ritsu to sleep when his senpai is in close proximity.(SOda, Drabble.)





	Dance Across The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> is it bad i like soda more than takaritsu/nostalgia  
> also the title is a line from that mandela beetles album. fucking. everyday chemistry? yeah.  
> from the GOD TIER but FAKE AS FUCK song "talking to myself"

_Up. Down._

Ritsu has always found it hard to sleep, probably because of the thoughts racing in his head.

In the past, it was fluffy thoughts of being with Saga-senpai -- now it's thoughts of his future with Saga-senpai. 

And here they are, sleeping. (Well,  _Saga_ sleeping. Because it's hard for Ritsu to sleep.)

Ritsu finds himself so  _enamored_ with Saga. With the senior's stoic personality, his lonely homelife,  _his everything._  It's such a weird thing to be enamored. Dear god, Ritsu knows that very well.

He just loves Saga-senpai so  _genuinely_  and so _deeply,_ he doubts anyone could understand.

And watching Saga-senpai calmly sleep, lightly snoring -- Ritsu could die right there and be utterly content with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *mario voice* no


End file.
